Querido, corra
by Black B
Summary: Correr atrás de quê, quando já não há o que perseguir? Apenas um "nada"...


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence. Caso contrário, faltaria purpurina na galáxia!!!

**Título:** "Querido, corra..."

**Autora:** Black Blusher

**Sinopse:** Correr atrás de quê, quando já não há o que perseguir? Apenas um "nada"...

**Palavras:** 1339

**Gênero:** Slash e classificação 'K+'.

**Atenção:** Se você procura doses de glicose e finais felizes, então aqui definitivamente não é o seu lugar. Não desta vez.

**

* * *

**

**"Querido, corra..."**

_.:BlackBlusher:._

* * *

_Corra querido, eu sei que você quer parar. Corra mais rápido, pois se eu esticar bem minhas mãos, vou te alcançar..._

_Corra e não olhe pra trás, eu sei que você consegue me sentir e eu te quero tanto. Então corra pra longe, bem longe e não pense em mim, pois eu vejo tudo o que você sente, cheira, pensa..._

_ O que?

_ Eu não sei...

_ Fala logo!

_ Tem alguma coisa atrás de mim, me seguindo.

_Quem?

_ Eu não sei...

_E eu sei que o medo te agrada e te arrepia quando provoco barulhos na noite. E eu gosto quando teus olhos se abrem de espanto ao escutar os uivos do vento, mesclados com o frio que galopeia as frestas da janela e adentra o teu quarto._

_Agora apenas te vá. E rápido. Eu não gosto do calor, nem do sol e da claridade. Apenas o brilho do teu olhar já me sufoca e você treme sem saber o que te toca. Mas sou eu sussurrando pavor e excitação nos teu ouvidos. Sempre sou eu._

___Harry?

_Eu juro que não fui eu, não fui eu...

_Eu não sei o que dizer...

_Você também está desistindo de mim?

_Eu apenas tenho que ir agora. Fique bem, sim?

_Está partindo?

_Não.

_Eu te vejo encolhido no canto, contra a parede e se segurando pra não deixar todos os teus sentimentos aflorarem. Eu digo que chore, pois você é livre pra fazer o que quiser. Então você chora e não por medo de mim, mas por medo da solidão. Mas se você conseguisse me ver, talvez entenderia que em nenhum momento está só._

_Você me chama nos teus sonhos e quando permanece acordado olha pro céu e é o meu nome que sai dos teus lábios num som mudo. _

_Eu só peço que você continue correndo..._

___Já faz tanto tempo.

_Sim, já fazem meses...

_Está bem?

_Agora já...

_Eu vejo outro corpo tocando o teu, e esta é a parte que mais odeio. Porque é um intruso e machuca meus olhos ter que ver que perdi o poder de ter aquilo que é meu. _

_Eu travo e não me movo, nem com o vento que tenta me empurrar a todo esforço para fora, para baixo. Mas o pior é ver, e sentir, cheirar, escutar que você está gostando. É isso que, se pudesse me matar, me mataria._

_A única coisa que posso fazer neste momento é gritar de raiva, enquanto uma rajada gelada de ar derruba o retrato da sua cômoda, te fazendo abrir os olhos em espanto. E dói ver que, mesmo após o susto, você continua se entregando, caindo em deleite absoluto._

_Bom dia.

_Bom dia, amor.

_Feche os olhos.

_Por quê?

_Porque eu vou te beijar...

_Querido, corra._

_Corra rápido, porque me dói. Porque se eu puder te alcançar, te quebro._

_Amor. Certa vez você me disse que o amor por mim seria eterno. Agora, por que não tenta me beijar e sorrir enquanto eu te aperto contra meu corpo? Porque você está beijando e sorrindo, enquanto **ele** faz isso contigo._

_Eu quero te apavorar e te ver chorar madrugada a dentro, enquanto provoco estalos pela casa. Por que simplesmente não me deixa ir? Por que insiste em gritar meu nome e me obrigar a te ver, agora, feliz com alguém que não eu?_

_Hoje eu sonhei com ele.

_Sonhou com quem, Harry?

_Com o Draco.

_E foi um sonho bom?

_Não...ele chorava...me mandava ir embora...

_E o que você fazia?

_Eu ficava parado, sem conseguir fazer nada. Era como se ele tivesse me petrificado.

_E ficou com medo?

_Não. Apenas me senti mal...ele não abria os olhos, e estava sujo de terra.

_Eu continuo cantando durante a noite, para te ninar. E eu até cantaria uma canção mais agradável, mas tem um intruso ao teu lado e isso me parece muito dificil de ignorar. _

_Se você pudesse me ver, o que falaria? _

_O verão está chuvoso e frio. Estranho. Apático. Exatamente como eu recordo que você era quando tudo começou. É injusto eu ter te ensinado a sorrir e estes sorrisos não serem meus. Eu torço pra que ele congele ao teu lado e sinta o frio extremo que eu senti._

_Desejo que ele se afogue com o próprio sangue enquanto você o vê sofrer e sofrer e sofrer. E eu te seduzo falando desaforos imperdoáveis em teus ouvidos e te sopro o pescoço, e por mais irreal que possa ser, os pêlos arrepiados estão ali._

_Eu te vejo, te sinto, te cheiro, te escuto e você nada. _

_Nada. É isso que sou agora._

_Te invado os sonhos, te provoco medo e dúvidas. Eu te quero ver perdido e errado. Vagando sozinho sem rumo, sem uma chance de voltar o que era e como era quando tudo podia ser e acontecer._

_Eu quero te queimar nas chamas que acende pra mim...cansei da cera falsa escorrendo pela vela, e contar dez minutos para depois escutar teu riso, enquanto fico preso no escuro. Então apenas te peço para que corra querido, pois minhas pernas estão se tornando pesadas demais para acompanhar o teu passo. Mas não ore mais para que eu te alcance, pois se eu te alcançar..._

___O que foi, amor?

_Nós. Digo, ele era...bem, nós eramos e você não. Entende?

_Se é errado recomeçar, Harry? "..." Claro que não, nunca.

_Às vezes, eu me sinto um traidor. O que Draco sente?

_Ele não sente mais nada, amor. Draco, agora, não é nada além de pó.

_Corra, meu querido, mas corra na minha direção. Está difícil de correr na sua, e nem te atordoar não consigo mais. E meu desejo era só te bagunçar, teus pensamentos, teus sentimentos, teus cabelos. Ah, teus cabelos. Você poderia acreditar que já não consigo distinguir o teu cheiro? O teu cheiro, Harry. _

_E o verão está se tornando tão quente e insuportável, e as tuas risadas tão altas, que é como se cada vez que te visse, uma parte de mim se consumisse...mas há quantos verões eu já estou aqui, querido?_

_Não há mais barulhos e nem lágrimas. Não há mais velas e ceras e falsas desculpas e promessas desbotadas com o tempo. Mas ainda há dois corpos na **nossa** cama. Mas o outro não sou eu. E já está dificil de chorar, porque sou um nada e os "nada" não tem importância pra ninguém._

_E o meu nome já não sai mais por entre teus lábios, nem em pesadelos, muito menos em sonhos, e já não são minhas fotos nos retratos espalhados pela habitação. Você está me apagando da tua vida e eu queria tanto te fazer chorar e chorar e fazer com que todos te abandonassem num lugar escuro e silencioso, como você está fazendo comigo._

_Porque, neste instante, se estender meus braços, minhas mãos não encontrarão nada além de espaços vazios. E onde você está neste momento? Não. Não me conte, pois eu sei que as palavras irão me machucar, mesmo que já não sinta nada._

___Eu te amo.

_Eu te amo, Harry.

_Para todo e sempre.

_Para todo e sempre e sempre, amor.

_Eu não quero escutar. Só não posso escutar. _

_Eu estou chorando agora, sem corpo nem lágrimas, e minha alma sangra sem conteúdo. Você também disse que me amava e amaria para a eternidade. Qual eternidade, querido?_

_Mate o que sobrou de mim. E me envolva numa fita de cetim e me pendure na parede. Como recordação._

_Por que não foi quando te pedi? Você me prendeu e agora me anula completamente? E eu queria poder te assustar e te fazer tremer, te afogar na minha dor e te queimar com tudo o que arde dentro de mim._

_Cruel. Você. _

_Já não tenho mais nada. Um buraco o que me sobrou. Espero te aparecer imundo nos sonhos, porque o teu amor é uma flor impura, uma cor falsa, um sentimento podre._

_Vamos amor, já é o momento.

_Adeus, Draco. Descanse em paz.

_Amém, Harry...apenas corra querido, corra e corra e não caia no mesmo buraco que eu... corra **atrás de mim**, porque eu não lutarei mais por você._

* * *

**N/A: **Acho tão desumano perder alguém que se ama para o "nada". Ou será que há alguma coisa na morte? Não sei. Só sei que é tão difícil, pra mim, aceitar e conseguir entender como as pessoas simplesmente se vão e ficam apenas como uma lembrança distante, que aos poucos vai perdendo a nitidez. Acho triste e injusto.

Beijos!...E feliz Páscoa [adiantada]...e please, não se deprimam com a história. Está muito estranha, sei, mas creio que seja boa para refletir. Ao meu ver, pelo menos!!!

* * *


End file.
